starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Murdock
Early Life Aaron was born to a middle class family, on May 4th, 2370. His father, Richard was the manager of a weapons manufacturing company district branch. His mother, Jannet, a high school teacher. Aaron grew up with three brothers and a sister, Aaron being the oldest out of all. Aaron was a standard child in the United Citizen's Federation. He learn to walk at age two, to talk at age three. Aaron loved to read most of his younger days, spending most of his time at the libraries, he also loved to play with his friends in sport games and in the woods fighting an imaginary war between Troopers and Seperatists. Aaron would be friendly to people, no matter who they were, even if they bullied him he would still pertain to a kind and gentle attitude. Aaron watched an MI parade when he was 9, he was always interested in the Mobile Infantry and the men and women who served in it, always walking up to them when he saw them at the grocery store at school assemblies or anywhere he'd come across one. Always asking them questions. Aaron eventually had the plan to join the MI as soon as he could. Pre-Military Life During Aaron's high school years, Aaron was not a very exceptional student, getting mostly below average grades for most years. He'd also spend most of his time out of turn, goofing off in class and messing around to much with friends. Aaron one day after school decided to prank the school by putting the desks ontop of the school rooftops. A person who lived in the neighborhood eventually reported lights being seen around at the school and the authorities eventually showed up. Aaron escaped capture luckily, but that didn't end his overly jokeish attitude for now. Aaron went through high school keeping his kind and gentle attitude. He was friends with most kids but some disliked him because Aaron often flirted with the girls in his school, pure jealousy. Aaron worked out most of the town when he had nothing better to do, preparing himself physically for the mobile infantry. He'd also play on the schools football team. Aaron eventually was able to gain a long lasting love with another girl at his school. They broke up once Aaron joined the Mobile Infantry, not wanting to be devastated. Aaron continued into the MI without any doubt. His parents encouraged him, wanting him to gain some responsibility. His brothers and sisters would miss him though. Military Life Basic Training Aaron went through basic training almost immediatley when he enlisted. His destination was Fort Hood MI training center. His training platoon was filled with misfits and what seemed to be like a group of criminals that were given the choice of joining the MI or execution. There were only, what seemed to him, four decent people in his training platoon. Their names were, Kyle Heartjens, George Oto, Heather Comstock, Laura Dieter. The five would go through basic as good friends. Their drill instructor, Sergeant Berg, was a normal instructor, did his job and didn't care about anyone else except his "BELOVED FEDERATION AND SKY MARSHALL!". Aaron went through basic without making much trouble and graduated happily and without any trouble from the troublemakers in his platoon. 112th Battalion Aaron was assigned to Alpha Company of the 112th 'Hudson's Hercules' Mobile Infantry Battalion commanded at the time by Captain Jack Furie. Aaron was young and eager. He gained a few friends in A Company, always finding a way to joke with them and have fun on the dreadfull and dull ship, Audie Murphy. Aaron quickly went through the ranks in A Company, being watched carefully by Furie. Aaron quickly gained the rank of Master Sergeant, not even serving a whole two months. As Master Sergeant of the company, Aaron was very proud of himself. His subordinates supported him greatly. He felt happy at his rank, not really wanting anything else in the company. As Master Sergeant he became close to the now A Company XO Raul Fraga . Raul was a quick learner and distinguished himself greatly. Finally, the day for all happiness to end came. Murdock was leading a rescue operation to get a scientist from a Federal facility. The planet was being invaded by skinnie forces, the objective of the MI was to begin evacuation. After heavy fighting along a body and burnt car highway they reached the facility. Murdock was injured during the engagement, but continued to fight. They reached the scientist, Murdock and the scientist stayed behind to recover something. He ordered Raul to take the rest of the MI team to get to the extraction point. Murdock and the scientist left the facility last, halfway across the bridge a skinnie gunship appeared and blew the bridge apart with Murdock and the scientist on. Assuming he was dead, the MI left in the dropship leaving him deserted. Capture and Imprisonment Murdock was left after his final engagement, several bones were broken, he was barely able to swim ashore. The scientist was seen floating across the freezing river, dead. Murdock watched the dropship exit the atmosphere with great worry. After a few minutes, humming could be heard, Murdock hoped for it to be an MI motor column, but sadly he waved to a skinnie column. He was taken to a prison on the planet for civilians and MI soldiers on the planet. Aaron walked into the prison as a trooper and a human, he came out with horrified memories and images that no human being should think of. (ASK ICLY TO FIND OUT FULL STORY) Return to 112th After his camp had been liberated Aaron first thought about getting food and re-cooperating with the outside world, he was emotionally disturbed by the situation and will be the rest of his life. Murdock returned to the 112th after a few weeks of rehabilitation. He entered back to see his old friend, Raul Fraga as the XO of Alpha Company. About a few days after returning Raul seemed to take Aaron as mentally fit to return back to NCO duties, a few weeks went by and Aaron returned to his duties as Company 1st Sergeant, he was promoted to Master Sergeant. Aaron has met new friends as he returned such as, Alexander Palmer, Atticus Penn, Anastasia Williams, and several others. Aaron is looked up upon by many of his troopers now that he's returned. Aaron has also recently started taking medication due to PTSD. Awards * Mobile Infantry Distinguished Service Cross * Mobile Infantry Service Ribbon * Good Conduct Ribbon * Prisoner of War Ribbon * Purple Heart * Communications Ribbon * General Specialization Ribbon * UMN Uprising Campaign Ribbon * Federal Defense Medal * Colony Protectorate Ribbon Category:Characters